Daiyo
Who is Daiyo? Daiyo is a 5 millennia old Chaos Devil with the sin of Pride who wished to become the next ruler of hell aka Lucifer. Realizing this goal may lead to is own demise he also works on increasing the strength of his children and family mainly his granddaughter Persephone. He is the son of Aladrin and has fathered the Chaos Children. He is played by Kazuki. Lore Daiyo spent most of his early life living in the shadow of his father Aladrin who he grew to fear for unknown reasons possibly his brutality. In an attempt to defeat his father Daiyo sealed Aladrin’s soul within his cane allowing him to control his father. Over his millennia long reign Daiyo was married to another devil who gave him 33 children, The Chaos Children. Daiyo did not treat his children nicely keeping them in a place called “The Kennels” and forcing his children to fight one another in combat to weed out the weak and make a worthy successor for when his time came. These constant battles eventually dwindled down his children as they killed each other to about 12. At some point Daiyo ordered the execution of his own wife forcing his son Konton to commit said execution. This action soon lead to Konton’s eventual rebellion against his father and on the day of Konton’s fight with his his sister, Sethia Konton requested a 1 on 1 audience with his father, which the devil granted. This lead to Konton stealing a key from Rattler, a servant of Daiyo and offering to make a deal for the safety of the other Chaos Children. Diayo however refused but amused by his son’s boldness opened a portal to the material plain and gave Konton a 3 day head start before he would come to kill him. History/Biography The Contract Daiyo is able to make his first move to retrieve his son Konton on September 17th, 2018 by sending some of his demonic servants to capture him. A demoness initially attacks Konton and his group of friends but is thwarted and returns with a squadron of demons. Fearing for her friends life Noru offers herself as a hostage to save her friends which Daiyo’s minions accept and bring her to his mansion in hell. Daiyo makes a very one sided contract with Noru making her a part of his family and giving him control of her soul. He releases Noru tasked with returning the key Konton had stolen from him. He also sent his father Aladrin to keep an eye on Noru and her group as a precaution. Over a week or two Daiyo was soon met by not only Noru but a group of her friends mainly Vincent, Lady Crystal, Crailek, Blinx, Pandora, Aladrin (who had become friendly with the group), Squiggles, and Mono-Chrome. They hold Daiyo’s soul as leverage after using the key Konton had stolen to unlock where it was hidden. Daiyo threatens the group initially but Lady Crystal squeezes his soul in response solidifying that the devil has no choice but to make a deal. Vincent establishes a contract with Daiyo stating the following: # Daiyo’s contract with Noru must be rendered null and void. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his party of friends. # Daiyo and his family and associates may not harm Vincent and his parties friends or family members. # Konton gets to decide what becomes of his siblings. # Daiyo will receive possession of his own soul. # If any portion of the contract is not upheld Daiyo’s soul will be destroyed. He allows Vincent and his party to leave through a portal to the material plain but tries to trick the group one last time by offering a trade for his cane which housed Aladrin’s soul. Vincent however smartly refuses and leaves Daiyo with his soul and the humiliation of defeat. Null and Void Daiyo continues as he normally does as a devil trying to make deals and work his way up the ranks of hell to become Lucifer. He would occasionally visit The Purple Lotus to find patrons to torment and get a drink but soon word was spread of his contract with Vincent and company leading to patrons avoiding him and trying to find loopholes in Daiyo’s contract with Vincent to protect themselves. He also soon found that Aladrin had gained a body for himself freeing the demon from Daiyo’s cane, something he very much feared. His pride on the line and the possibility of his father returning to kill him he had to make a move. On December 9th, 2018 Daiyo approaches Vincent at The Purple Lotus pulling him aside. He tells Vincent of how people are manipulating his contract and how it is becoming a danger for him as he is soon to become the sin of Pride. Daiyo also threatens Vincent directly saying he will kill people around him who are not affected by the contract, as it only protects 5 people for each individual party member. Vincent being a broken man at this point agrees to end the contract as long as a new agreement is made. Vincent gave the stipulation that Daiyo could only terrify people to a point, he would not be allowed to kill anyone and could only attack others as long as there was a healer in the room. The bargain was struck and their previous contract was dissolved freeing Daiyo once more. Family Matters Soon after being freed Daiyo makes his move planning for his father to eventually come for revenge he goes to Sethia threatening her life so that she might help him retrieve a Ruby for a ritual. As Daiyo works towards this goal disaster happens as Sethia is murdered on January 13th, 2019 leaving only 11 Chaos Children remaining. This sudden news forces Daiyo to see Aladrin, despite his fears his pride will not allow his daughters murder by a mortal go unpunished. Aladrin a much more tame devil tells Daiyo he will not seek revenge on him and even introduces Daiyo to one of the other children of Aladrin, Daiyo’s sister Eden. Aladrin even says that he will help Daiyo rise up the ranks of hell so that he may feel pride once more in his son. Daiyo states that he still does not trust his father but agrees that now is the time to work together. The trio head to The Purple Lotus to seek out Seth who was to bury Sethia, to which Satchi directs them to his location. The devils find Seth in front of Sethia’s newly dug grave and tell Seth they intend to have a funeral and burial for her in hell. Daiyo removes the dirt from her coffin and Aladrin lifts Sethia’s body out of the grave and takes her through a portal into hell. Daiyo leaves but not before telling Seth that he would have been good for her. The Professor A few days later on January 17th, 2019 Daiyo goes on a mission with members of Aegis to find information on The Professor, the individual who was responsible for Sethia’s death. Daiyo accompanied Ion, Andraste, Pumpkin Head, and Antherial on their mission assisting them very little. He ultimately hinders the group by trying to take a young girls soul but is convinced to let the girl free by Andraste offering a music box to him. The mission is successful with the group obtaining intel on The Professor’s island and return to Aegis HQ to prepare for their assault on his island. The next day after reviewing all the intel gathered Daiyo, Seth, Hybris, Yuuhi as Red Wolf, Ichi, and Jester head to the island where they believe the, The Professor is hiding. They make their way through the island killing and incapacitating all the guards until they reach The Professor’s work station. After searching they find that The Professor has left the island with his journal entry saying “This is the last time I make a deal with a devil.” The group jumps through a portal to Daiyo’s Hell to find The Professor running for his life. Seth runs at the professor tackling him to the ground and bashing his head. Hybris uses her flesh weaving to knock the villain unconscious and Seth takes the chance to rip out one of The Professor’s teeth that had a cyanide capsule hidden within. With the villain secured Daiyo takes custody of him and makes preparations for Sethia’s funeral. The Funeral On January 20th Daiyo hosts Sethia’s funeral starting on a stage in a forest. Daiyo brings out the captured forever and announces to the crowd that they may do whatever they like with him. Many of the guests take part in lining up to torture The Professor out of their own frustration. Others simply chose to not participate trying to convince those in line to not torture but were gone unheard. Seth is the last one to take his chance acting as an executioner. Bob Marley casts an illusion on The Professor making Sethia appear before him as Seth raises his sword to behead the Professor. With his death Daiyo moves the procession to his mansion in hell and continuing Sethia’s funeral. People all say their final words to Sethia’s body some even giving parting gifts before the funeral ends and Daiyo asks the guests to leave. Daiyo has a brief conversation with Lilith about backing her as the sin of lust while she in turn will back him in becoming the sin of pride. After the conversation he tries to talk to his son Konton but he leaves before the chance is given. He is left holding one of Konton’s dagger given to him by Andraste as a substitute for the music box he was promised. Sitting on his throne a bright light shines briefly and fades to black. Personality Daiyo is very prideful, a representation of the sin itself. He looks down on those who would be beneath him and to those above him he schemes for their downfall. His pride is the most important thing to him and if slighted he will show his rage. He shows little sympathy for others shown by his usage of his own children as simple tools. Family Daiyo is the son of Aladrin. He has a sister named Eden and many other siblings from his father. Daiyo fathered the Chaos Children from his now deceased wife. The Chaos Children are numerous with 11 being alive currently. The most known of his children being Konton and Sethia who had become deceased. Powers & Abilities * Chaos Devil - Daiyo being a devil is gifted with long life. He also has extreme pain tolerance, extreme strength, and fast healing and regeneration. However he is weak to holy magic do to this. * Shadow Magic - Daiyo has an affinity towards shadow magic usually using it in the form of summoning shadowy hands out of the ground to grab people. He has also been shown to use this to possess dead bodies and reanimate them as servants. * Shadow Scythe - Daiyo wields a scythe that he uses for melee strikes and to cut open portals to other places. Trivia * Daiyo as well as the other Chaos devil avatars were created by SodaWithEm. * Kazuki plays Daiyo and two of his own children Konton and Kin. So much for father son bonding. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/Kazuki_n_Chatter Gallery File:Diayo Profile.PNG File:Diayo Profile 2.PNG File:Diayo Fullbody.PNG Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Kazuki's Characters